Mistake?
by coldbrowneyes
Summary: I am challenging myself to do a oneshot that is 1,500 words to 1,700 the story is au and starts the day after a one night stand. If anyone ever thanks the ratings are wrong or anything let me know.


Disclaimer I own nothing that is on Gh . All new characters and the plot are mine so be nice and dont take it(not that you probally want them). I am challenging myself to do a oneshot that is 1,500 to 1,700 words the story is au and starts the day after a one night stand. It will be different for all of us please review.

Authors note: I hope you like it please review. Also at some point I may do a sequel or prequel but this story will always be a stand alone thing.

The man stared in the mirror with disgust what had happened last night to lead him to sleep with her. Though tuthfully he was intrigged by her she understood his life more than anyone else. She was also the only one who could calm him down. The only downfall was he was in a relationship, she was in a relationship, she was so much younger, and she did not look at him like that but she must she was there to last night and with so much passion.

The young woman sighed to herself quietly. She had woke up with so many questions like did he regret lastnight and would he give them a chance or did they just ruin everything for a onenight stand. 0ne thing she knew for sure was she and him had to come clean before Carly and she would they may be bestfriends but that wouldn't keep her from keeping her mouth shut for so many reasons.

Carly sighed she hoped that Robin and Sonny came clean with her brother Stone and arch enemy Brenda. She would keep her mouth shut if it wasn't for the fact that her bestfriend had just cheated on her baby brother with his bestfriend Sonny. So she warned them gave them five hours to come clean and they only had two left. Part of Carly was happy because Robin and Sonny made since in a lot of ways. She had noticed that Stone and Robin had been becoming distance more like friends than lovers. But Carly was also worried that it would destroy everything she felt the rage boiling and screamed letting out a course of curse words as her fiance Jason Morgan came into the study. "Carly, babe whats wrong?" "Robin and Sonny are destroying this family because they decided to sleep together last night. That's what."

Jason pinched his nose and studied Carly. she and most of the women okay all the women in the household was well drama filled and Carly was defintly the most highstrung but she was right what he thought of has his happy family could fall apart with those he had no idea how people would react and he knew them he could almost always tell them how they would react. Has far as he knew he was the only one besides Carly to know he had been looking far her and had found her staring at the office door in shock very silent shock and he had never seen her silent. "Are you sure you want to tell Stone, I get Brenda, but do you really want to break Stone's heart. It might just destroy him to find out Sonny and Robin slept together last night."

Jagger, Karen, Micquel, Lily, Packtrik, Stone, Liz, Brendra, and Emily were walking past the study to grab breakfast. When they overheard Jason and Carly. Patrick cursed under his breath as did Micquel. Lily looked thouhgtful at Sonny who was comming down the stairs. Karen, Liz, and Emily looked in shock and Brenda flew at Jason in rage "You damn liar". Jason caught her holding her from him and staring at his friends realizing what they all heard and cursed so loudly it brought Robin down the stairs. Carly was speachless this wasn't what she wanted at all this was it her family was going to be destroyed. Jagger atempted to take a swing at Sonny as he said "you ass my brother looks up to you and you sleep with Robin. You disrespect your friendship with him and betray him like that" Robin quickly gets on the same page as everone else is on and curses as her eyes meets Stone's.

Stone looked from his brother to his bestfriend to his girlfriend and sighed. "Sonny huh? Was it the first time? It's not like you were a virgin hell I bet he isn't even the first maybe Frankie "The Job'' Smith? You could cheat on me with any damn guy you wanted to but my bestfriend. Why? Why my damn bestfriend it's not like he knows the word no when it comes to women. Hell why did you even date me or accept my proposel It's not like I'm your damn type or thats what you've telling me laetly." Everyone looked at Stone in shock and went completely quite and still. Robin closed her eyes and soon heard a loud vilent "answer the damn questions you damn bitch". She heard Sonny "Stone I took advantage of her, your jumping to conclusions. Where is this rage coming from toward her it's me you should be pissed with?" Stone laughs in response to Sonny's comment and flips him off as he snarls "Robin answer me"

Robin sighed with defeat "It was so easy to be something I wasn't with you. To just let you take care of me it was easy to get swept up in this fantasy of love and dreams and so inocent even though you are owned by the mob. So sweet. You were the first sweet guy hell the only one that I have ever been atracted to. The first one who doesn't care about money or power. It was so easy to pretend I was just some normal 18yr old when we got together I even started to believe it." Robin lets out a cruel laugh " You made it so easy to be someone I wasn't. You atually made it fun being boring and I was so tired of being the little mafia heiress who spent her time pissing off her father's gaurds by causing trouble, and so tired of playing nice to her damn late birth fathers stupid WSB friends including those idiot godfathers Shawn and Frisco. So tired of losing the people I love to death or prision so damn tired. You made boring fun and you made me believe that I could be happy like that for awhile. Sonny he''s the closest guy I've met that reminds me of my Daddy Duke, brother Liam, and late fiancee. The only one that I could risk losing like I lost them and the only one I would want to be by myside running my late father's bussiness. He finds me attrative, wanted me. And has far Frankie been there done that before you. " Robin sighs out of fire and whispers "for what it's worth Stone I am sorry your a great guy and I'll always be gratefull if it wasn't far you I would probally of been in prision or dead by now and it was refreshing to be inocent for awhile. I am also so sorry if because of me you've changed, gotten hard. I am so sorry. You deserve better than a selfish spoilt bitch like me" Robin turns away and runs back up the stairs not looking at anyone especially Sonny.

Stone sighs, "Robin I am sure i'll forgive you both at somepoint. I am glad I made you happy and innocent for the past three years but surely you weren't that bad. But even if you were you know you don't have to be one of the other you could be both somewhere in the middle of a complete bitch and an angel."

Robin laughed "I was Stone. Do you know why my fiancee died he stepped in front of the line of a bullet to save me from his x-wife who's marriage I destroyed, a year before one a half years to the day she caught me in thier bed. The day I was to marry his baby brother in an arranged marriage celebrating the buying of that contract. I had turned 18 the day before he died and had been his mistress for three years before his wife caught us. And everyone knew his brother, my father, his bestfriend my brother aka his bestfriend, His grandfather Frank Smith everyone but her becuse he was powerful, wild, strong, crazy my equal a guy versian of me. She didn't like the fact that he chose me when she made him choose because she was tired of the whispers that Damien Smith's whore of a mistress Robin Margert Page Lavery was his true love. She was tired of sharing her home, her husband, and thier children with me. Especially her 19 month old daughter who called me Mama. She despiesed the fact that even though he stayed with her allowed her to keep me in a dog cage and made him walk me with a dogcoller and leash for those 18 months he still took me to the meetings, he still loved me , i was still ruthless and the one he wanted to share his empire with and the only reason she was still with him is she kept getting knocked up." He told her that the only reason she was still around was because I wanted her to have Lyssa a babysister and he was told not to knock me up till I was 18. He told her he and lyssa loved meand that he was tking Lyssa and shy from her that they were my daughters not hers. and she could have thier sons just to stay away from the three of us


End file.
